


excitement

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico is mentioned, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Roman share a moment after the mall.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: flufftober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	excitement

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sparkle
> 
> rip it's so short but it did not want to be written lmao

Virgil grins so hard, his cheeks hurt. He flaps his hands in the air, jittery excitement filling him up like bubbles fizzing in a sparkly drink. When he meets Roman's eyes, the excitement spills up even further, because Roman looks so _happy_ and he-

Well, he hasn't seen his boyfriend that happy in a long time, it feels like.

_Nico._

His mind returns to the question at hand, babbling inanities about France and the possibilities therein. _Nico Flores_. Proud owner of buttons and pins. (And a slightly stale bag of boiled carrots, mayo on the side.)

"Come on," Roman suggests, when Thomas finally looks like he's starting to wind down. Virgil has a feeling as soon as they leave, Patton's going to show up to squeal with Thomas. He wishes him well. Everything's still a little awkward, but for the first time in a while, Virgil feels like maybe it will turn out okay in the end.

Maybe it all will.

He sinks down, breathless, sprawling in a heap across Roman's enormous unmade bed. The comforter welcomes him and he flails like a starfish for a few seconds before he pulls himself up.

"Virgil, I must tell you, your eyeshadow is _extraordinary_ right now," Roman informs him with delight. Virgil blinks in surprise and slight confusion.

"Uh, thanks?" He says. He can tell from Roman's slight sputter that's the wrong answer.

"Here," Roman says, summoning a hand mirror and passing it to him. Virgil's mouth falls open.

His eyeshadow is _purple_.

Not just purple, either, it's bright and rich with undefined glitter, sparkling every time he turns his head this way or that. He stares in wonder, excitement singing down his nerves.

"Wow," he breathes to himself. "I haven't seen _that_ in a while."

"It's gorgeous," Roman tells him. "Just like you." Roman cups his face, threading his fingers through Virgil's purple-dyed hair. Virgil's heart beats that much faster, completely unrelated to Nico Flores, for once.

"I love you," Virgil whispers, unaware he's going to speak until the words spill forth. Roman smiles, crooked, and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Virgil's mouth. The hand mirror falls, unnoticed, into the snowy drift of bedspread.

"Thank you," Roman says. "For today. For everything, my love." He peppers kisses along the curve of Virgil's jawline, surprising a giggle to slip free.

"Always, Ro," Virgil manages to say, drunk on his own emotions. Unbeknownst to him, his eyeshadow sparkles that much brighter, and Roman smiles when he sees it.

" _Nico_ ," they chorus at the same time, and burst into giddy laughter.


End file.
